


Prompts

by MotsPassants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hedwige is the best Girl, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parrot Reincarnation, Plotty, Politics, Time Travel, werewolf rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotsPassants/pseuds/MotsPassants
Summary: Just a couple of ideas I've added on Discord previously.I very much doubt I'd write the (whole) stories myself (I may add snippets however), so feel free to take one of those if you lack inspiration.Adds on are welcomed in the commentary section.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 41
Kudos: 86





	1. Tom, Exorcist extraordinaire

In an AU where both Harry and Tom are 5th year, and Harry has an older brother that has been sorted in the same house as he was. Tom didn't realise that Harry and his brother are in fact two different people albeit, with very different personalities. 

It's the reason why he's confused since he's completely gone for sweet Harry whereas his brother is one of the worst bullies.

Thus, he convinces himself that Harry is possessed by a malevolent spirit (yes Gred and Forge may have had a hand in this).


	2. Presumption of Innocence

Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people. The former is an infamous Dark Lord, a psychopath, and the Undesirable n°1. The latter, just a regular employee at the Ministry. 

That's just Tom's luck, that Dumbledore is absolutely CONVINCED he is Voldy. And damn, that Order of the Burning Chicken is sure annoying, and persistent!

(Skeeter keeps fanning the flames, because she's a troll. As for Voldemort, well, he's happy to go along with whatever she writes, going as far as to provide pieces of evidence left and right.)

Harry, a young Auror, is on the case with the help of his best friend, Luna Lovegood, who is a reporter for the Quibbler.


	3. Karma

Takes place at the end of the chamber of secrets.

Harry, after entering the chambers, offers to take Ginny’s place in order to save her life. Tom agrees since it serves both of his purposes. To gain a physical form and get rid of an enemy. But instead of sucking his magic out, he rips out his own piece of soul.

This allows him to become human (thanks to the contribution of both his soul + Ginny’s magic). He is however indebted to Harry, until Lady magic deems his debt fully paid. Which is unfortunate since his counterpart KEEPS trying to maim our Golden Boy, and his karma levels keeps pummelling down.

It makes him extremely unlucky, and it only gets worse unless he does a good deed toward Harry. Extremely unlucky as in, you know that pigeon? It shat on him when he went out for a walk in Knock turn alley. That Drunk teenager? Threw up on his shoes around the corner. That step in Gringotts? He keeps missing it. The raid? Happened just as he was shopping for dinner, got close to being avada-ed in the face.

Tom gets enough and start sending howlers after howlers to "The Dark Side". Voldemort is confused, Death Eaters are confused, the ministry is confused, Dumbledore laughed and laughed until he choked on a lemon drop. He did receive a Howler as well because of his part in sending Harry to the Dursley.


	4. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Soulmate AU

Every wizard is born with words on their wrist. Your soulmate's first words to you. 

Harry has had Avada Kedavra for as long as he remembers since he's bearing Voldemort's Horcrux (thus becoming his soulmate) while being his prophesised enemy.

Sweet Ginny Weasley is a Dreamer. One that has been waiting for Harry’s words for most of her life. But her words, she finds, are unrequited. She’s not totally wrong since Harry became someone else soulmate's artificially. But at last, her Diary is a comfort.

Tom has none. Children conceived under Amortentia don't have soulmates. Diary Tom (Tome) knows it but will do his best to keep Harry by his side, even if it means removing permanently all of his rivals. IF he manages to find them. Because he doesn’t share, not with someone else, not with sweet and pretty little girls, fated or not (and not even with himself).


	5. That's canon! (is it?)

AU where Tom comes back in Ginny’s body following the events of the Chamber of Secrets. He still marries Harry and has plenty of parseltongue speaking children. Wait!?


	6. Team Tom

AU where one of the Horcrux gains sentience, and a body early on. He chooses to confront Harry because of rumours, and somehow recognises him as kin.

As months go on, they grow close and Riddle grows defensive of him. Going as far as opposing snake-faced (he won't believe that HE IS THE REAL Voldemort, he'll never do this to his hair). Death Eaters are confused, there's team Tom and team Tom. Of course, Malfoys go for the prettier one.


	7. Spooky

AU where Harry visits the Paris Catacombs during the summer with the Grangers, just before his 6th year.

There’s an incident involving Death Eaters. In response, Skeletons, thousands of them, start to rise up and get rid of his enemies (because of his status as the Master of Death).

The issue is that he can't get rid of them afterwards, whatever he does. They follow him like puppies so he gets used to having followers, stupid ones nevertheless, that would do everything to please him. Like flowers? skeleton army will raid the nearby flower shop. Need food? What type of food? Meat? The skeleton army will hunt Figg's cats for a stew, as well as a couple of mice and cockroaches. Annoyed? Because of whom? The undeads shall slay them and bring their severed heads. 

After a while, Harry finds them endearing. The obliviators hates him, the Light side put a price on his head, and Voldemort is jealous.


	8. Harry Potter/Gellert Grindelwald Soulmate AU

AU where every Wizard is born with a Soulmark. Gellert Grindelward has the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and very much grows insane while searching for his other half, knowing that his soulmate is the Master of Death.

Enters one Harry Potter, THE Master of Death, that is misplaced in time and totally unaware of the identity and misdeeds of his other half. He just wants a quiet life with his ward, Tom Riddle who is very happy to indulge in Harry's affections, and well-intended to keep him all to himself.

So the boy strikes a dubious alliance with one Albus Dumbledore who is completely enamoured with the Dark Lord. And thus starts their quest for the Hallows.


	9. You'll be the Death of me

AU where Harry is a born Necromancer.

Voldemort only got wind of hearsays, but it was still enough to arouse his interests. Until he realises the subject of all those rumours is a little child.

One that plays in the dirt with the corpse of mice and small animals, disarticulated like puppets on a string. One with Dark Creatures flocking to him like moths to a flame. One that has been twisted by the constant exposure to Dementors and Lethifolds. One whose relatives, or what is left of them, are green and infested with maggots. One who can only speak parseltongue and has forgotten the language of Men. A feral little thing who acts more like a scaredy cat than a child (the Ministry and Dumbledore has chosen to left him to his own devices after the death of the Dursley via Accidental Magic, hoping it would die from starvation.)

Which is inconvenient since he may need his talents to regain a body.

Never mind, he'd raise the little hellion. It can't be worse than having a pet right?

(What do children need anyway? Food, a place to sleep, some cat litter to relieve themselves most probably.)


	10. Potter Unemployment Office

In order to change masters, house elves have to court their new potential employers.

Harry started to receive strange gifts since the beginning of his second year. From love letters expressing their admiration, to posters of himself and even newly sewn underwear.  
Then he realises Dobby is a Malfoy house elf, and wrongly assumes that his rival has "romantic intentions".

His friends are becoming more and more concerned when he starts to shriek like a girl each time they stumble upon Malfoy between 2 classes until he reveals the reason why. Then weird rumours start to spread about the two of them (Romilda Vane heard them in their common room, and it soon becomes a running joke among the Griffondors and later on, in the whole school).

It gets worse on Valentine's day when, given the dubious and rather well-known tastes of the Malfoy Heir, Harry receives (Ginny's) tacky poem.

(Draco denies, but the more he denies the worse it gets.)


	11. Fall on Deaf Ears

Harry travels back in time accidentally to when Tom Riddle was still a student in Hogwarts.  
GREAT! It's his chance to stop the rise of Lord Voldemort.

Only issue, he's a Parrot. Fuck.

(Tom to Abraxas) "Why does YOUR Parrot screams that I'm a Cunt like a broken record?"


	12. Gossip Girl

It’s not the Wizard that choose the Pet, it’s the Pet that choose the wizard.

The snowy owl had settled in his hair and refused to even budge ever since Harry got to Diagon Alley. It’s pretty inconvenient, especially in Muggle areas, in the shower and in Potion classes, but Harry got used to it.

(Hedwige is a gossip girl. Soon bird shit storm start to get usual in Hogwarts, but surprisingly there are only very few victims - and always the same ones. Magizoologists are baffled.)


	13. Shine bright like a diamond

Harry never had any expectations.

He wanted to be an average wizard, to graduate from Hogwarts with average marks and apply for a boring desk job at the Ministry. Then he'd marry woman, who'd be neither beautiful nor too plain, one that isn't that troublesome, and get two children, a son and a daughter.  
He'd live a peaceful, unremarkable life with his family, far from most political intrigues his pairs are prone too. And die preferably of old age in his sleep.

He never had any expectations, and he was fine with blending in the background.

But he HAD to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire along with Riddle, hadn't he?

Or, the 4th year AU where Harry is himself, Tom 17, is the real champion of Hogwarts and has trouble with sharing the spotlight, and Dumbledore needs a martyr for his war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald. (Tom does indeed want to shine, but it was mainly to impress his crush, one of the first person that has been genuinely kind to him. But he didn't expect him to take part in the competition as well.)


	14. King of Hearts

In a world with no Magic, Harry has been in love with Tom Riddle, his friend, for a long time. It's just that recently said friend has become the subject of assassination attempts, lead by mysterious individuals with a Phoenix sewn on their back. 

In the Wizarding World (WW), Lord Voldemort leads a violent rebellion against the rule of Regent Albus Dumbledore. 

ooOoo

Harry gets involved in WW's mess after following one of his friend's assailant, and learns that the Dark Lord has been terrorising the country for more than a decade. It's just that apparently, the death of one Tom Riddle would lead to Voldemort's and vice versa. As such he's soon faced with a moral dilemma: should he save the one he loves and damn thousands of innocent lives, or should he act for the Greatest Good?

(In reality, the Dark faction fears A.D would eliminate the legitimate heir to the throne once he gets of age, young Harry of Griffondor, to keep pushing for laws in favour of his own faction.)

Eventual Harry/Voldemort/Tom Riddle - Or Harry/Harry/Voldemort - Or Harry/Tom + Harry/Voldemort should the dark side win (any combination is possible really). Or it can by a Ginny/Harry, why not a Harry/Voldemort tragedy should this be a pro-light story?

Tags: Mixups, Political intrigues, World Travel, Magic, Death of Major character, Who are the good guys? (choose your own adventure)


	15. Like Father, like Son

Harry adopted Tom Riddle Jr. years ago, after seeing his disastrous situation at Wool's.

They had a simple life, one that Harry enjoyed. But like in canon, Tom knew he was destined for greater things. So upon attending Hogwarts he starts to look into his genealogy, since parseltongue is known to be a gift of the Slytherin line. He finds traces of the Gaunts, and of his very much alive and well off father, a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle Sr.

A father that is very much in need of an heir since his current wife is barren.

A father, committed to fight for the rights of his only biological child, and who seems to find Harry up to his tastes. To his son's horror. For kind and genuine Harry, his only father figure, is much too good for the likes of such a disgusting FATHERFUCKING MUGGLE.

As for Harry, he doesn't want to be a homewrecker. But, well, he has eyes, and Riddle Sr is too handsome and charming for his poor little heart. And unfortunately, his suitor is very, very wealthy and used to get what he wants, his son opinion's be damned.


	16. The World's on Fire

Something went wrong on that night, just before the Battle of Hogwarts. And now, it seems that nobody can die.

Even if you stab repeatedly a person fourteen times in the heart, or jump from a building, or walk in a fire. I will be painful, but ultimately the injuries will heal within minutes.

And now both sides are at stalemate, and have to _negociate_. Yes, that's what happens when Death is fed up with your shit and goes on a Strike.

(Meanwhile the muggles are freaking out.)


	17. 7 Vies pour Mourir

Harry is pathetically single.

Because DEATH keeps giving ALL his suitors the shovel talk.

(But Tom ain't afraid, he has Horcruxes. That means he has 7 tries before Game Over, right?)

Except, when he dies he forgets all about previous attempts (Death is a meddlesome Bitch), and has to work with that Diary of his as the number of Horcruxes left is slowly diminishing.

(Also, Tom said "Are you a Virgin? Know that I can help you out, just in case, so that you'd be safe on next Samhain"" 4 times, "Are we soulmates? I'd gladly give you a piece so that we'd have eternity together" thrice. "I want to crave my name on your flesh so that everyone knows you're mine" 6 times etc.) 

(Yes, Tom always has the same bad/borderline creepy pick up lines. Harry thinks his memory problems are because of his old age.)


	18. The Right to Live

In a AU where Voldemort never rose to power, and one Tom Riddle is the current Minister of Magic.

All descendents of werewolves up to the third generation will transform into a canine should they learn to become an animagus, or would become a werewolf animagus for the most magically powerful. So naturally, Harry isn't that surprised when Teddy shows himself to be a natural werewolf animagus thanks to his metamorphomagus abilities (he has been preparing to fight for his Godson's Right to Live for _years_ ).

What he didn't expect however, is that the Order of the Phoenix, the political faction his family is traditionally allied with and most of his friends are filled with prejudices against what they call _Dark Creatures_. Nor did he expect the support of Lady Bellatrix Lestrange and the Black Family head, one Lord Orion Black. Or the Minister's interest once he starts to make bigger waves.

Trivia: Sirius and Bellatrix and both stars in the Orion Constellation, known as Canis Major or the Greater _Dog_.

Additional notes: 

(1) In this AU, both Andromeda and Nymphadora were reinstated in the family once the latter got married, for _reasons_.  
(2) Sirius was the first to accept his friend's fury little problem and the one to propose a way to _help_ him on full moon nights. But the others never questioned it.  
(3) Harry is surprised that in Lord Black's home, they serve very rare meat at every meal and very little of everything else. But then, he's muggle raised. Maybe it's usual in Wizarding homes?


	19. Diary-ception

This prompt is a Tragedy inspired by Inception from Christopher Nolan.

Tom was living happily in the Diary World with his fellow Horcruxe, Harry. Until Harry convinced him that this World wasn't Real, and they needed to suck some magic to get out.  
They managed to. Except, Tom was still convinced they were trapped, and keep leeching out magic from other people to break free from an imaginary prison, despite Harry's efforts to reassure him.

Slowly, Tom grows claustrophobic and wary of strangers he assumes to be "npc", just fragments of his imagination. Then as his sole companion grows insistant, he convinces himself that Harry isn't real either, and that the real one actually left him behind. But the more it goes on, the more he eats magic away, and the more paranoia infects his mind.

So Harry ponders on whether he should convince Voldemort to assimilate his Tom to the Main Soul, since all that's left is a shell of his older self. He knows however that once it happens, that the one he loves will forget a life time together, how they built a life and grew old side by side.


	20. Schrödinger Rat

Sirius, showing a shoe box to the Ministry: "This is the Schrödinger _Rat_."

He paused dramatically in front of his audience. 

"If it's indeed an Animagus, than you can deduce that i'm Innocent of my crimes after you question the real culprit. And that the ones in charge of the Investigation and Judgement a decade ago were either lazy or incompetent. 

If it's not, than you can assume I've lost my marbles. But until you've looked inside, the Populace will believe I'm both mad and that you're _a bunch of useless power hungry individuals clinging to their position of power like fleas to the corpse of a Dog."_


	21. I'm not crazy (my reality is just different than yours)

Both Tom and Harry have reincarnated in a world without Magic, but only the former kept his memories.

He has always been a gloomy child because his young mind didn't handle well the horrors he lived & committed as Voldemort. Thus, his parents insisted he saw a therapist and booked an appointment with Dr. Harry J. Potter.

(Tom falls in love anyway despite the age difference, the emotional bagage, the memories, the scar Horcrux, enough said, the fact that Harry takes him for a _child_ , an insane lunatic sociopath one but a _child_ nonetheless, and that he is a _married_ man with 3 children, one of whom may or may not be one of his classmate. _Fuck_ )

Add on: Ginny trusts her husband. And his professionalism. But that _child_. ~~No she's not uneasy. He needs help. And some children get physical with their affection. She's just paranoid. There's no way, of course he wouldn't grope his ass, it's just a clumsy hug due to his height.~~


	22. Your Name 君の名は

Takes place during both of James & Harry 7th year at Hogwarts.

Harry and James Potter keep switching places, for reasons. And it seems like very little people are observant enough to distinguish the two of them. So they decide to keep shut about their "situation", just in case, afraid that they will disturb the timeline.

It's at worst an inconvenience. Still, Harry is grossed out 'cause, ew. Sure, as an orphan he has always wanted to know his parents but IT WAS HIS MOM OKAY???!!?? WHY DOES SHE KEEP TRYING TO SHOVE HER TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT??!?

Tom isn't observant either, and James doesn't know what to do with Minister Riddle weird courting attempts toward his "son" (That's a lie, ~~he wants to throttle that disgusting sonuvab%*@***** that is lusting after a boy young enough to be his grandchild. OMG how did a PAEDOPHILE get elected as MINISTER~~ )


	23. BATMAN

Minerva MacGonagall: Professor Snape informed me you didn't read the requited material before attending his class.

Harry: Oh, that's because I can't read.

Minerva MacGonagall: You... o_o

Harry Potter: I'm blind. Like a bat.

Minerva MacGonagall: You're in the quidditch team.

Harry: ...and? I use sound waves to locate the snitch. Like that. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRG!!!!!!

Minerva MacGonagall: *shocked pikachu face*

Harry Potter: Now I know how you look like.


	24. No Mouth But Some Serpent's

AU where Dark Lord Grindelwald was the one that orphaned Harry Potter and Voldemort is Salazar's Basilisk, that Harry befriended after stumbling in the Chamber of Secret in his second year. 

After a gruesome attack on Hogwarts, Voldemort deems that enough is enough, and that no mere human ought to threaten his chosen _mate_. Thus he expresses his wish to stay by his side to Freyja, the Goddess associated to Beauty, Fertility and War that grants him the abilities of a reverse Animagus. The catch is that he has to mate with his beloved before Beltane, or his body would turn to dust. The issue is, well. 

1) Freyja's sense of beauty is _unconventional_ (aka Snake Face in canon)

2) Food. _Apparently_ it's strictly Forbidden to eat your Rivals in love. Damn do some Females stink with their pheromones. Also, no biting, no turning to stone and no choking. Alright.

3) What do you mean, Humans _don't_ lay eggs??? How???!?? Where do hatchlings come from then? ~~How are they supposed to copulate then?~~

4) No Scenting. No licking. No grabbing. No rutting. No showing off your assets. Hm... What's the use of clothes if all they do is _hide_ how desirable you ought to be? 

5) Grindelwald (& Dumbledore)

Or, how does one seduces one's mate if they don't know how to Human? And Mrs Norris gives the worst pieces of advice. But who to ask?

(Harry is absolutely weirded out by this nutter until he adds 1+1 and recognises his friend. NO he doesn't find him cute. ~~HE DOESN'T~~. )


	25. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Soulmate AU II

Soulmate AU where the only colour you're able to see is the colour of your soulmate's eyes until your gaze meet. Then you're able to see the full colour spectrum.

Harry has always been able to see red. Tom used to be able to see green, but once he became Voldemort the world blurred into shades of greys.

Or, the kind of unrequited soulmate AU, where Tom's soulmate used to be Harry until he became Voldemort (then he had none.) And Harry's soulmate was always meant to be a monster. 

They find each other anyway.


	26. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Soulmate AU III

Soulmate AU where every wizard is born with 2 names. The one of your fated Lover and your fated Enemy. 

Harry has "Tom Riddle" and "Voldemort." Of course he's confused at the end of his second year.

Tom Riddle has "Harry Potter" and "The Master of Death". He doesn't need "Love" thankyouverymuch, and he's taking NO CHANCES so he'll kill both if needed.


	27. Inside my Mind

Voldemort's Horcruxes keep arguing in his head. But it was alright.

And somewhat manageable, until a 'Harry' joined them. God they will make him INSANE!

If only those parts of himself would just _stop_ squabbling over who would have the honour of becoming _Harry's_ lover. When did he even make a 'Harry' anyway????!???

Or, in which Voldemort is very much confused, his soul pieces aren't helping, and Death Eaters are worrying over his sanity the more he talks to himself. Never mind, he'll deal with the Boy Who Lived first, then he'd take care of this inconvenience.

add on:

Harry: Fuck you!

Voldemort: ... 

Horcruxes: I volunteer as tribute! 'insert meme'


	28. Can't have enough of me (can't you?)

Everybody knows the Potters had twins. Harrison and Henry. Or that's what everybody believes.

The truth is... Harry has always been peculiar. Right after he was born, he was showered in time sand courtesy of a broken time turner . Consequently, he's always had to live everyday of his life, every hour, every single minute _twice_. Like a clock, after 24 hours he'd disappear in a whirlwind of dust to reappear at the same place, a day before. Thus, him having a 'twin' since it would have been hard to explain being in two different places. And for the first 11 years of his life, he managed it fine.

Now, if ONLY the sorting hat had agreed to sort him _twice_ in Griffondor. So here he is, having to put up with Malfoy when he's 'Henry'.

Except. Except he didn't think smart and easily bored 'Henry' (sue him okay? he has to listen to every lessons, pass every exams _twice_. It's easier to reach higher marks the second time around) would become Slytherin's _Prince_ , then become involved with politics and the like since it's what's Slytherins do apparently??!!?? While his hot headed 'brother' incured Sketter's warth (thus dragging his name in the mud), had to survive a deadly tournement, had to forgive betrayal of his _friends_ by virtue of being the true BWL. Since, well, of course the _true_ BWL can't be a slimmy Slytherin duh.

It's honestly giving him a nightmare, to keep both of his lives _separate_.


	29. The one he loves to hate (and hates to love)

Reincarnation AU, where both Harry & Tom remembered their past life thanks to the former having been the MoD and the latter having had a Horcrux in the head of said MoD. 

However, since he fractured his soul, Tom has gaps in his memories and only remembered being obsessed with the past BWL. And assumed wrongly that they were Lovers since his live and thoughts revolved around him.

Harry just wants the psycho that killed his former parents to leave him alone.


	30. Fist Of Love

Harry: I won't know love until it hits me in the face haha!

Tom: *walks toward him and punches him in the face*

Golden trio: O_O

Ron: *punches back* WTF you bastard!

Tom: Sorry Weasel I can't return your feelings.

.

ooOooOoo

.

(add on, from Mirley on Discord)

Draco, a broken man: Pott- no, Harry. For once in your life do the right thing... please, hit Riddle with all your might.

Riddle: *nods and waits for Harry's reciprocation*

Harry: What -

Draco: Do it, you coward! I'm not paid enough to deal with Riddle's emotional constipation...

Harry: What is wrong with you?!

Tom: *looks like a kicked puppy and softly whispers*: Punch me, Harry. As hard as I punched you with my love.

.

ooOooOoo

.

(add on, from Ellie | 🔥’Ells Bells on Discord)

Tom: don’t you love me?

Harry, holding his bleeding nose: well I’d love to punch you right now.

Tom: 😍

.

ooOooOoo

.

Snape, catching his raised fist: POTTER! DETENTION!

Tom: Wait! Wait Professor Snape! It's not what it looks like!

Snape, scowling: You're just like your father-

Harry: * turns around and punches Snape *

Tom: Oh 😔

Draco: *facepalm*

Baize Zabini: Wow, a love.... Square??!?? Diamond?!?? Wasn't Snape pinning after flame Mrs Potter?

Ginny: HE LOVES SNAPE!!!!!?!!

Wild Rita Skeeter (appears): HOOooooo Boi! Did I hear LoVe DiAmONd? ❤️❤️❤️

Harry: I'm lost.

Draco: Do you need me to give you The Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellionne wrote a snippet from this prompt. Feel free to check it out ❤️
> 
> [Fist of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843328)


	31. Feed the Beast

Tom didn't choose to become a Dark Lord, not really. It's just that Nagini has a delicate stomach and can only handle Human meat.

So he started lingering in popular Suicide Spots and Graveyards because he Loves his Pet, and she deserves the best 'cause Nagini is a Good Girl.

But it... _escalated_ somehow to actual Murder since he had to put food on the table for his sweetheart, and got involved in Dark Lord Business over a couple of misunderstandings.

Now, how can he explain this shit to the (cute) green eyed Auror that has been on his tail for half a decade?


End file.
